Illegitimate
by silent-moments
Summary: Sakura was a poor peasant, living the poor life, it was okay and she did have fun. But that changed when the prince of the Li kingdom changed her life forever, cuz his father wanted everything to be perfect. Causing pain. Yet love to happen.
1. Chapter one

****

Summary: Sakura was a poor peasant, living the poor life, it was okay and she did have fun. But that changed when the prince of the Li kingdom changed her life forever, cuz his father wanted everything to be perfect. Causing pain. Yet chaos to happen.

  


  
**_ILLEGITIMATE  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
BY: LIL DUDETTE _**  
  


  
  
_Even though the Kinomoto Family was somehow one of the poorest in the village, they really didn't mind. There were known to be the happiest family. They didn't really care what others thought of them, even though they wore old clothes and didn't have that much money, but they still kept going on with their lives. That is why the Kinomoto family was one of the most popular family in the whole Li Kingdom. No one ever doubted them or even hated them. They were the most loved family in the Kingdom.   
  
When I mean lovable, I **really **mean lovable…._  


  


  
  
"**No!" **Nadeshiko yelled out as she struggled to get free from the man's grasp. "Let me go! Get away from me!" she kept yelling, tears streaming down her eyes. He was a man in his early 30's, he had blonde hair, and had dark orange eyes. He was the town loner, his name was Cheung Shozuko. He loved Nadeshiko from love at first sight and will do anything to have her. He loved the way her hair flowed with the wind, her smile smiling brightly showing her happiness, and her eyes, one thing that separated her from every other woman. It was rare for a woman to have green eyes. He longed for her, he **lusted** for her, he wanted her more than anything.   
  
"**Get away from me! I'm married to Fujitaka**!" she yelled out as tears streamed down Nadeshiko's eyes. She only loved Fujitaka and forever will. She yelled out for someone to find her, but it was no use. She didn't even know where she was! She struggled, kicked, and screamed but it was no use. The man was stronger and way bigger than her. He pinned her towards the ground with his hand on her arms.   
  
Shozuko smirked seeing how she couldn't get out of his grasp. He knew that she was a weak person, for she always slept during every moment she had, and always couldn't do so much things, that could take away energy.   
  
Nadeshiko laid there, looking away from him, . She was the type of person who was really weak and didn't know what to do. She knew she had lost.  
  
Shozuko smiled and under the moonlight, he hungrily ripped off her clothes and his clothes, throwing it aside, he hurriedly went around her body, fulfilling his dream. Around he went with her, under the moonlight, caressing his body with hers, becoming one with his. He smiled and knew that this will be a night to remember. Nadeshiko still tried to get out of his grasp, but he weighed more than her. He pinned her painfully to the ground so she wouldn't escape, he went around her more, putting his tongue in her mouth. 

"You're going to enjoy this. Don't worry" he whispered in her ear, while it scared the hell out of Nadeshiko. She cried while he slowly entered her body, giving him the opportunity to let him have her.   


  


  
  
"Push!" a woman with short chocolate brown hair and amethyst eyes yelled out to Nadeshiko. She was helping her cousin deliver her new baby child. Nadeshiko was grunting in pain as she was giving birth to her second child. She was soaking wet with sweat as she tried to push the baby out of her. "**Sonomi! I can not take this**!" Nadeshiko yelled out as she continued to breath.   
  
_In…..out…..in…..out……. _  
  
Sweating endlessly, but feeling the cool breeze from the open window. "The baby ***gasp* **does not have to come out!!!!!" she grunted out. "**I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN**!!!!" She screamed out in pain. 

Sonomi laughed at her, knowing she really didn't mean it, and she was just saying it so she wouldn't live with the pain. "Nadeshiko...." she laughed out as she continued to help her. "Come on! Just one more push!" Sonomi yelled out.  
  
Nadeshiko shrieked out in pain as she tried to get the baby out of her.  


  


  
  
Touya and Fujitaka waited out of the room, wondering why it was taking so long. They nervously paced around the room, waiting.   
  
Touya, who was only seven years old, waited impatiently. He was wondering why he heard yells from his mother's room. Why would it be taking so long? She has been in that room for more than _sixteen_ hours. He sat down next to his best friend Yukito, who was eating some bread. "Why it is taking so long?" Touya asked while Yukito shrugged.  
  
Fujitaka was pacing around the room nervously, waiting for his beloved wife.   
  
"**Ahhh**!" He heard his wife screamed and went rushing to the door.   
  
He slammed the door wide open, hoping to save her from the pain. But he stopped when he found his wife happily smiling holding a tiny little baby wrapped in a brown raggedy cloth. Next to them was Sonomi, who noticed him, she nodded and quietly went out of the room.  
  
Slowly he walked up to her, walking happily to his wife and his new baby child.   


  


  
  
Nadeshiko smiled happily to her new baby girl. Unaware that her husband was in the room.   
  
She was tired and weary, but she was happy. Happy to have her child with her, and not in her. "My little girl......" she whispered as the little baby played with her finger and smiled happily. The little baby made a spit bubble, it flowed from her mouth and it went with the air. Slowly it went around them, with the cool breeze from the window. The baby smiled and gave out a small giggle, and continued to watch as the spit bubble flowed around. (A.N. baby's eyes aren't supposed to be open yet! but who cares this is MY story! hahaha)  
  
"Hey there...." Fujitaka said as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to his wife, who was startled. Nadeshiko stared wide eye. "Fuji! Don't scare me like that!" she laughed out heartily. Staring into his eyes, longing for him to hold her.   
  
He smiled at the little baby, The little spit bubble then popped. Making the newborn girl looking amazed.   
  
"What should we name her...?" he asked while he let the little baby hold his pinky finger. The little baby girl had to use two hands to cover his whole finger.   
  
Nadeshiko smiled, her eyes began a questioning look. She looked at the tiny little baby. "Ah... I know...." she said out while looking at Fujitaka.  
  
"She's my little **Cherry Blossom**....." she said as she cooed at the tiny baby, while she giggle. Fujitaka sweatdropped thinking it was kind an out of ordinary name and too long, but he would do anything for her. "Cherry Blossoms? I like it! Its a cute name!" Fujitaka said as he pointed his index finger up in the air, with a triumph look. "Not Cherry Blossom!" she said stated out as she glared at her husband. 

"What then?"   
  
Nadeshiko smiled and looked directly at the baby's Emerald green eyes. "Sakura...."   


  


  
  
_Seven years later....._  
  
"Monster!" fourteen year old boy with brown eyes and unruly jet-black hair yelled out looking for his sister. Touya was riding his horse around the marketplace, while he looked for his little sister. The market place was filled with not that much people, he hated it when he had to go and search for her, since she was small and wasn't really easy to spot, well except for her Emerald green eyes.   
  
All the young female teenagers stared as the handsomest guy, meaning Touya, was on his horse, with no shirt, but only had brown pants on. (**a.n. he doesn't have a shirt on, cuz he only has ONE! remember he's kind of poor. He doesn't want to sweat in his shirt! he needs it at night!**) Even though Touya was only fourteen years old, he loved to fight and work out, not to impress girls, but to protect his little seven year old sister. He was one of the youngest village's skilled fighters.   
  
"Monster where are you?" he asked out loud. They were supposed to be getting some bread and fish for dinner, he got the fish, but she got the bread. She always disappeared when they go to the market place.   
  
"Looking for her again?" a voice asked Touya. Turning around and saw another boy around his age, with gray hair and brownish black eyes. "Yes, Yukito." he said as he continued to scan the area.   
  
"Monster! Where are you?" he asked out, while the some people stared at him and while the others contiued to do their shopping. "**I'M NOT A MONSTER**!" a small girly voice yelled out. 

Touya smirked began to scan the area for her. "Where are you?" he asked out to her. "Come and find me, brother!" the small voice yelled out once more. Touya frowned, he hated when she did this, she was a fast runner, but then again, he always found her always at the exact same place. "I'll come with..." Yukitio smiled. Touya nodded, but he began to worry. Yukito sensed something was worrying him.  
  
_'Stupid Sakura _' Touya thought as his horse then ran to his next destination.  


  


  
  
A little girl with short auburn hair ran happily, holding a basket in one of her hands. "hehe. he'll never find me!" she said sheepishly to herself as she made her way through the market in her running speed. However, unknown to her, everyone heard her. People watched as they saw the familiar little auburn hair girl, who thinks that her older brother will never find her. Everyone sweat dropped knowing she was wrong.   
  
Sakura, who was so dense about everything, continued to run. Many young boys by the seven years and up followed the little girl, but really couldn't keep up. (a.n. Member in Olden times the girls can marry at a young age!) Thinking he will never find her. She began slowing down, since she kept stepping on her long brown raggedy skirt. She frowned. She **didn't** want Touya catching up with her.  
  
Just then, Sakura pouted when she saw a familiar jet-black hair boy, riding his brown horse, with a gray hair boy as his passenger. She wasn't even halfway there! She then stopped and looked for a secluded area, to catch him off guard. The market place was wasn't really crowded, no where to go...  
  
_'Where to go to?' _the only thought as she hurriedly looked around. If she continued to run, then he would surely catch her. She then found a shady alleyway filled with darkness, she quietly walked up and saw out of the ordinary things, that was filled with old items and junk. She smiled.   
  
**_A new adventure!_**  


  


  
  
"Where is it?" a boy by the age of eleven with unruly chocolate brown hair and amber eyes asked himself. He was wearing a dark green long sleeve top, white pants, and black leather boots that was up to his ankle. (A.N. Those rich people clothes in the Kingdom times!) He looked behind barrels and wood, cloths and other weird objects. Where was it?   
  
He needed that ring, his mother gave it to him, tell him to give it to his loved one. '_How stupid I can be!_' he yelled in his mind. If she knew he had lost it, he would be in soooo much trouble. _'What was I thinking of staying here last night! I need that ring!_' he yelled in his mind.   
  
**_-Flashback-_**  
  
Seven years ago…  
  
"Xiao Lang. Do **not** lose it!" Queen Yelan said as she placed a tiny box into his hand.  
  
"Fine" The four year old boy said as quickly grabbed it coldly.  
  
"Syaoran, you need this to give it to your most loved one." she said sadly as she looked directly into eyes.  
  
"**Yeah yeah yeah**." as he turned around.   
  
Yelan grabbed his arm tightly. "**SYAORAN! PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I'LL LET YOUR SISTERS PLAY WITH YOU AND THEN YOU'LL FACE ME!" **She said evilly pointing her finger at his sisters behind her, that were holding ropes and dresses. 

"Come here, Syaoran. Come and play with us!"  
  
**_-End of Flashback-_**  
  
He then heard footstep behind him_. 'shit' _he cursed in his mind and hurriedly jumped in the air, as he caught a glance of the little girl down there.  
  
Hiding on top of one of the houses, he took one more glance and ran off.   
  


  


  
  
  
Touya and Yukito finally arrived at their destination. It was an open field that had miles and miles of clean long tall green grass. It was the only place that the Li Kingdom didn't let people build their homes on or do anything on. It was just an plain open field.   
  
Touya and Yukito knew how much Sakura loved this spot.   
  
**_-Flashback-_**  
  
_Four years ago_  
  
Three old Sakura was happily running through the fields with a long stick in her hands. Her Emerald green eyes were shining with joy and pure happiness. She was shorter than the tall green grass, the sunlight barely touched her, but she enjoyed it. She loved making up adventures.  
  
Eleven year old Touya was looking for his sister. **Again! **"Monster! Where are you?! I'm gettin bored of this again!" he yelled out, as he kept looking for her in the open field. He looked around, wondering where she was. He taught her to always catch a person off guard. Boy was that a mistake. Sakura was always great at surprising people and tackle them.   
  
He heard rustles around him, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. He worriedly looked around. 'Shit' he cursed in his mind, knowing Sakura would take him down. He heard more rustles.  
  
_Silence._  
  
"**ARG!" **he then fell towards the ground as his arms was in the back twisted in pain, as Sakura sat on top of him. (a.n. He's eleven! he's not that really great!)  
  
He heard her giggling as she then yelled her famous line. "**I am not a monster**!" she yelled in a piercing high-pitch voice, while he winced in pain from his ears.   
  
**_-End of Flashback-_**  
  
"Where is she?" Yukito asked while him and Touya looked around. "I know for sure, that we should see her, I mean, her head would be popping out of nowhere..." Yukito said worriedly. She was always there, jumping around, or just rolling in the grass, like a complete idiot. (----- HAHA!)  
  
Where was Sakura?  
  


  


  
  
Sakura happily walked in the dark alleyway, but some rays of light shown through the cracks. Of course she was scared of ghosts and stuff, but this was a great opportunity to explore this mysterious alleyway. She heard a big whish sound and looked around, but saw nothing. She looked around her, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Some of the sun's rays then shined something that shimmered as she walked closer. Too busy not noticing someone was right above jumping.  
  
Sakura gasped as she saw the shiny object.. _'o0o0o'_ she mentally said in her mind. She ran to it, as it kept shimmering as she kept running to it. As she got up to it, she placed the basket down, and picked the shiny item up. It was a golden ring, with a pink heart shaped ruby was placed in the center of the green emerald. (a.n. Since Sakura is a poor seven year old girl, she really doesn't know what it really was... so she thinks it's an ordinary item.)  
  
She smiled cheerfully to herself, she had never seen an object like this before. Amazed by its beauty, she wasn't aware that someone was behind her. She placed it in her pocket and picked up her basket.   
  
"**You......" **a husky voice behind her said accusingly. Sakura turned around and stared wide eye, wondering who was this person. He had dirty blondish hair and mean looking orange eyes.   
  
He pointed at her. "You. You have **green **eyes." he said with accusation. He walked closer to her, while Sakura just stood their terrified. Sakura could smell his stench, she tried not to breath. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up to his eye level and looked directly in her eyes. "You're **Nadeshiko's** daughter aren't you?!" tears were forming in her eyes. What was this man going to do to her?  
  
"**Aren't you?!" **he yelled out while making his grip tighter on her. She dropped her basket of bread, letting the bread drop out of the basket and rolling in the dirt.  
  
"y-yes.." quietly she said as one tear slowly went down.  
  
"How old are you?" still in his mean mode.  
  
"........"  
  
"**HOW OLD ARE YOU, DAMN IT**?!" He asked louder still making his grip tighter and putting his face only centimeters away from her face, allowing tiny drop of spit drop on her face.   
  
"s-seven...." she said in a tiny whisper, he then let go of her and made her drop to the ground. 

"**_Illegitimate..."_**  
  
"oof.." she said as she landed hard on her butt and slowly staggered away from him.   
  
She saw how his ugly, horrid, yucky face turned his frown upside down.  
  
"I'll be back!" he said as he ran away from her.  
  
Tears were running down her eyes. Why didn't she yell or something? She hated when men approached her without knowing.  
  
Also, what did he mean he'll be back or by Illegitimate?  
  


  


  
  
  
  
Touya and Yukito started to get worried. Where was she? It wasn't like her to not go to the place she would go every time she went away. Slowly Touya pulled the reigns of his horse and headed back to the Market place. "You don't think something happened to her, right?" Yukito asked as they hurriedly rode back.  
  
"I hope not...." Touya said as he had a serious look on his face. Wondering if he came for her.  
  


  


  
  
------------------------------------  
  
**Ah, another story I have created. I never really finish my stories on time.I am determined to finish this story, i don't have inspiration for my rest, but this i do, i already have the next 5 chapters made out already. muahahahhaha! muahahahahah REVIEW! YOU CAN PUT FLAMES IF YOU WANT! HEHEHE.......PLZ TELL ME THE TRUTH SO I CAN FIX IT! I am sooo sorry if it was bad! **


	2. Chapter two

****

Summary: Sakura was a poor peasant, living the poor life, it was okay and she did have fun. But that changed when the prince of the Li kingdom changed her life forever, cuz his father wanted everything to be perfect. Causing pain. Yet chaos to happen.

  


  


  
  
_PREVIOUSLY  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Touya and Yukito started to get worried. Where was she? It wasn't like her to not go to the place she would go everytime she went away. Slowly Touya pulled the reigns of his horse and headed back to the Market place. "You don't think something happened to her, right?" Yukito asked as they hurriedly rode back.  
  
"I hope not...." Touya said as he had a serious look on his face. Wondering if he came for her.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_  
  


  


  
  
**_ILLEGITIMATE  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
BY: LIL DUDETTE _**  
  


  


  
  
The sky was getting dark. Touya's horse galloped through the village square. He hoped that no one touched her, or someone will pay. Wondering where she was, Touya and Yukito got off the horse and began to search the area. ".....you don't think...." Yukito said with a worried expression on his face wondering if it was true.   
  
"**Sakura**!" Touya yelled out as he began to walk around the market place leaving his horse and Yukito behind.   
  


  


  
  
  
  
She heard her name being called by a familiar voice. "Touya?" she asked herself quietly. A smile formed on her face as she ran towards the exit of the alleyway, but still remembering the situation, she ran.   
  
"**Brother**!" Her peasant raggedy skirt was dragging on the ground while she stepped on it, but she really didn't care.  
  
Touya saw his little sister coming towards him, and he ran towards her too, with a smile on his face.  
  
When both were embraced in a hug, tears came from Sakura's eyes. _'Why is she crying? We only got seperated for a while...'_ he thought as she looked at her. "Monster, why are you crying?" he asked feeling the wet tears on his skin.   
  
"This scary looking man was being mean to me..." she said as she cried out more tears.   
  
"What man?"   
  
"This ugly looking man......with. He was mean to me..."   
  
Touya then froze, hoping that the man didn't dare do anything to her. He made her look up to him, to ask the question he would surely wouldn't have to bring up. "Did he ask if you were ma's daughter?" he asked while he hope he didn't.  
  
"Yes...." she looked at him, wondering why he would ask that. "Why?" she asked as his face paled.  
  
Touya didn't even bother to answer his question. "Sakura, we gotta go home!" he said as he picked her up and placed her on his horse. He then got on. "Yukito, go get Aunt Sonomi and Tomoyo!" he said out as he galloped away.   
  
Yukito nodded, knowing the time has come.   
  


  


  
  
"Crap. Sakura, hold on." Sakura wondered what was going on, she then made her grip more tighter around Touya's torso as he made his horse gallop faster. Feeling the cold wind against her skin, she loved it, but something was wrong. _'He doesn't make his horse go fast unless something was wrong.'_ But she shook the thought away and tried to hold on tight.   
  


  


  
  
Yukito ran towards a brown village house and knocked rapidly against the door. "Daidouji!" he yelled out as he banged on the door. The door opened. There stood a girl with black hair and amethyst eyes wearing a dark purple peasant dress, holding a light purple droopy bunny. "What is it, Tsukishiro?" Seeing that he was worried. 

"Where is your mama, Daidouji?" he asked rather eagerly.   
  
Tomoyo, who just got out of bed, wondered what was going on. "Um, she's in kitchen, .." she said as she let him through the house.   
  
Sonomi was humming to herself as she was holding a wooden bowl filled with chopped carrots. Not noticing that Yukito was behind her, she turned around to go to the fireplace when she heard.  
  
"Daidouji, the time has come."  
  
Suddenly Sonomi dropped the bowl, hearing a big thud, and carrots spread across the floor. "My goodness! Tomoyo!" she yelled out as she ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, mama..." Tomoyo said still clutching onto her purple bunny. "Tonight, we'll be staying at Sakura's house. So pack your things."  
  
"OK!" she smiled brightly and happily ran to her room.  
  
  


  


  
  
  
A man with short unruly white hair and brown eyes, walked down on a read thick carpet that led up to a large golden door, with a Samurai Symbol engraved in black. He signaled the guards to open the door.   
  
Inside of the room was a throne and many guards beside the red carpet. Everything seemed too perfect. There was no dirt, dust, or smudges. Nothing even had a speck, the floor was spick and span, the guards also looked clean and well trained, as they kept their faces forward.   
  
The man with unruly white hair and brown eyes, stopped in front of the throne. "King Lian, Queen Yelan." he bowed and looked at them with a serious face.  
  
"Yes, Wei." the King said with a husky voice as he wondered why he has come.  
  
"Your Highness. I have some urgent news, there was a report that an **illegitimate** child has been living in your Kingdom."  
  
"**What**!" King Lian said as he rose to his feet, hating the news.   
  
Since the King Lian likes perfection, they didn't want **any** mistakes in their kingdom. Yelan looked at him with a worried expression on her face, knowing that the next command he will do, is going to be tragic. She hated when he wanted everything to be perfect, but she loved him. But, hey, everybody has some bad points.  
  
Wei then gave a paper and pen to his king, and elegantly walked out of the throne room.  
  
"Guards, bring me my horse and my Son. I forbid of these actions! Also, bring forth the person who has told us the news and reward him."  
  


  


  
  
  
"Ma!" Touya yelled out as he helped Sakura off his horse. Their house was a small square cottage, that had some wood that looked kind of bad. The outside had a small garden and a tiny little well and a small bucket.   
  
"**Ma! Pa! **Come!" he yelled out as he looked for them. Sakura stood there wondering why her brother was looking for them. He was yelling his head off scaring her.  
  
"Touya, what's with all the noise?" his father, Fujitaka asked as he wiped his glasses. 

"Pa, he asked her." 

Fujitaka stared wide-eye and went back into the house. "Touya, you called Sonomi right?" he asked as Touya trailed behind, while Sakura behind him.   
  
"Sakura, go to your room, and stay there. Don't come down, until I call you. Keep it lock." he said with a serious tone in his voice. Sakura nodded.   
  
_'What's going on?'_  
  


  


  
  
  
Sonomi quickly ran towards the Kinomoto's house. While Tomoyo was being carried and she held a bag in her hands. "O dear Lord, please help us..." The dark hair woman begged.   
  
"Mama.....?" Tomoyo asked herself as she held on to her bunny.  
  
Sonomi and Tomoyo arrived at the cousin's houme.   
  
She knocked. No answer. Sonomi opened the door, while she carried a small bag and Tomoyo trailing behind. "Fujitaka? Nadeshiko?" she putted Tomoyo down and walked around.   
  
She found them in their kitchen and they looking serious. Fujitaka was standing pacing around the room, while he had his glasses in his hands. Touya was looking out their kitchen window, and still wasn't wearing a shirt. Nadeshiko had tears in her eyes crying them out.   
  
"Hey...."  
  
"Sonomi!"  
  
Nadeshiko raced to her and cried on her shoulder. "He's going to tell!" she yelled out.   
  
"But Nadeshiko-"   
  
"They won't believe us"  
  
"You're-"  
  
"They won't listen!"  
  
Sonomi couldn't help but wonder when she will stop. She knew he was going to tell, but there is a way that they wouldn't take her away. **If** they listened. Since they can be totally obsessed with such things, since they had seen such things before.  
  
  


  


  
  
"Sakura....." Tomoyo said with joy as she opened a door.   
  
She found Sakura by the window looking out. "Sakura...."   
  
The honey brown hair peasant turned around as she heard her name. She smiled. "Hey Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo happily hugged her. "Guess what?! I'm sleeping over! yay!" Tomoyo said in joy as the two started to talk and joke around. Both were smiling and enjoying each other's company. Sakura took out one of her stuff animals. It was a baby pink horse, similar to Tomoyo's, since they both received it as gifts from a certain someone. Or people.  
  
Behind the happiness, smiles, joy, and company Sakura can't help know that something was going on.  
  
But what could it be?  
  


  


  
  
  
King Lian was furious. Who in his Kingdom would break the rules? Everyone had to obey**, no **mistakes were allowed in his kingdom. He was going to make sure of that.   
  
As he rode his horse out towards the marketplace, some soldiers of his accompanied him. They were wearing a Silver Suite of Armor, with their swords in their hands. A dirty wagon was trailing behind them as a horse was attached being the source of the pull. And him and his son, Syaoran (A.N. only his dad call him Xiao Lang), was in the front.   
  
King Lian then signaled to one of his soldiers to one of his people to ask for directions.  
  
"Father where are we going?" Syaoran asked as they were being watched as they went through the market place.   
  
"To clean up a mess" he said gruffly as they continued their way to their destination.   
  


  


  
  
  
The sky was getting dark, night time was approaching. "We need to tell the truth" The auburn hair man said as he placed some food on the table. Touya sat down next to the food. "They won't listen." The boy said while he just showed anger. "Sometimes the **truth** can never be enough." Touya said as he made his way to the stairs. "I'm going up. Better think of something..." he stated as he quietly walked away.  
  
Nadeshiko, Sonomi, and Fujitaka stared at him as he went away, knowing he was right. Their King was sometimes never fair and never did listen to what his people had to say. But let the truth be told.   
  


  


  
  
  
Touya went up the stairs and went to his and Sakura's room. There he found Tomoyo and Sakura asleep. Why would anyone be asleep this early? He quietly walked to them, and he then lit a candle. He first picked up Tomoyo and placed her on their only bed. He placed her purple bunny under her arm. Then he went to Sakura and picked her up and placed her next to Tomoyo, and getting her pink bunny afterwards.  
  
He remembered the bunnies. She was happy when she got it. Touya gently pushed Sakura's bangs away from her face. He loved her so, and won't let anything stop him, from protecting her.  
  
  


  


  
  
  
Syaoran looked at the house. It didn't really look stabled, and it seemed a rotten place to live. "What a shameful place to live, don't you think father?" he said in an elegant voice. 'bullshit' he thought. Syaoran only spoke that way, since his family brought him up to it, but secretly didn't want to talk like it at all.  
  
"Yes, my son. It is never to be good, to be **poor**." he said with a stupid smile on his face.  
  
"We're here, your Highness." a soldier said as they came to a broken up home and burning light inside.   
  
"Open, the door..." the King said with satisfaction in his voice. The Soldiers hurriedly went to the door and kicked it open. Screaming and yells were heard.  
  
Syaoran listened with no expression in his face.   
  
'Emotions are just a weakness'

  


  


  
-------------------------------------

A.N. I know it kind of sucks……..-_-. I wish I can write like other authors…. Damn this sucks…. Anywayz…. Review!!!!!!!  
  



	3. Chapter three

****

Summary: Sakura was a poor peasant, living the poor life, it was okay and she did have fun. But that changed when the prince of the Li kingdom changed her life forever, cuz his father wanted everything to be perfect. Causing pain. Yet chaos to happen.

  


  


  
  
_PREVIOUSLY  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Open, the door..." the King said with satisfaction in his voice. The Soldiers hurriedly went to the door and kicked it open. Screaming and yells were heard.  
  
Syaoran listened with no expression in his face.   
  
'Emotions are just a weakness'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_  
  


  


  
  
**_ILLEGITIMATE  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
BY: LIL DUDETTE _**  
  


  


  
  
  
Xiao Lang heard screams and yelling. _'Poor people..._' he thought as he got off his horse and followed his father.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
Sakura was just sleeping comfortably on the bed next to Tomoyo. When all of a sudden screams were heard. "Hoe?" The girl rubbed her eyes and clenched to her horse. 

Touya who was sleeping on the floor got up and became alert. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. Tomoyo then woke up and clenched to her bunny and Sakura.   
  
"Sakura? What's going on?" Tomoyo asked as the two was behind Sakura's brother. "You two. Stay here." he ordered and ran out the door.   
  


  


  
  
  
  
Touya hid behind the railing of the stairs while he crouched on the ground. He found his parents and his Aunt in the grasp of the unfamiliar men. "**Soldiers**" he whispered, unfortunately he was heard. Four soldiers came running up the stair, but was then caught as the floor boards were kind of weak. Letting them be caught in some unfortunate holes.   
  
"Touya! Warn Tomoyo and your sister!" Fujitaka yelled out, then got in the head with the handle of a sword.  
  
The fourteen year old boy ran back to the room and hurriedly closed the door. "Brother, what's going on?!" Sakura asked out loud as she heard banging on the door.   
  
Touya was about to answer, but was held back as three soldiers then tackled him and beating him. Sakura and Tomoyo started screaming. "Brother!"   
  
"Touya!" the two started to cry. What was going on?  
  
One soldier went up towards the two little girls. Tears were streaming down, and they couldn't stop. "Stupid children....." he said with coldness in his voice. He picked them both by their wrists, letting them drop their bunnies down and following them.  
  
_'This hurts' _Sakura thought as his grip became tighter every time she tried to get away, she saw the soldiers who beat Touya come behind them, as he was crouching on the ground for air.   
  
"Sakura.....be careful...." Touya whispered out since he couldn't really breath. When they got towards the stairs, the Soldier pushed both children down the stairs. They screamed as they landed towards the bottom of the stairs both letting out groans of pain.  
  
"Sakura/Tomoyo!" Nadeshiko and Sonomi yelled out and tried to go to them, but was held back by the soldiers. "**Please they are just children**!" Nadeshiko yelled out, but one of the soldiers placed a small knife against her neck. "Shut up, wench, we know everything." he spat out as he brought it closer towards her neck.  
  
Sakura whimpered out and let out loud sobs, and Tomoyo layed there unconscious, with blood flowing down from her head. "**Please! Leave 'em**!" Sonomi yelled out as she tried to get closer to them.  
  
"**Silence**!" a deep voice yelled out as everyone quieted down.  
  
Everyone turned toward the source of the voice and found a man, with dark brown hair, with a golden crown on his head. "Your, Majesty, King Lian!" a man with white hair, Wei said. The guards forced the peasants to bow. An eleven year old boy, Syaoran, stood next to the king, and held a sword.  
  
Nadeshiko stared in shock, _'What am I going to do?' _she asked in her mind as she made a quick glance to the king.   
  
"Your Majesty, it is that child with light brown hair." Wei said as all the household members began to worry. The King, walked towards the little girl and signaled the soldiers to pick her up.   
  
One soldier picked her up roughly by the wrist, she stumbled and fell towards the ground, but felt pain as she was still being held by her wrist. "**No**!" Nadeshiko yelled out as she tried to get out of the soldiers grasp, but failed. "Please listen to me, I'm the mother!" she yelled out, but was punched in the back.   
  
"What do you have to say?" one soldier asked. "Certainly she is an **illegitimate **child!" he then punched her in the stomach as she gasped for air. Since she really was weak, she couldn't do much but talk.  
  
"She's **not** illegitimate!"  
  
The King turned towards her. He was certainly angry. "You say that **I** made a mistake?" the King shouted out, as he then grabbed her face in his muscular hands.   
  
"No! You have been fooled!" she yelled out as she really couldn't really breath.   
  
"**I**, be fooled?! Certainly you must have been mistaken! I being the **king **and **you** being the **peasant**!" He then slapped her face, leaving a red mark.   
  
Nadeshiko let out a shriek of pain as he slapped her, but that didn't stop her.  


"I am superior than you! Certain-"

  
"Look at her!" She had cut him off. No one dared to defy their king. "She looks exactly like her father and me!"  
  
It was true, she had green eyes like her mother and auburn hair, like her father. But it couldn't be true. Could it?  
  
"Please **listen **to me! I was raped, but the unborn child **died**! Please! **Listen** to me! She is certainly **Fujitaka's** daughter! **Listen**!"   
  
The King didn't pay any attention, he quickly signaled the illegitimate child to be taken away. Sakura yelped in pain as she didn't reach the ground, but was lifted up by the arm and dragged.   
  
"Mama!" Sakura sobbed out.   
  
"Sakura!" Nadeshiko yelled out trying to get out of the grasp, but was getting beaten.  
  
"No! It true!" Sonomi yelled out and she too was getting beaten.  
  
"Don't take her" Touya yelled out from up the stairs as he tried to get up.  
  
Tomoyo became conscious and groaned. She then remembered the sudden events and she tried to get up, but she only felt pain.   
  
Tears streamed down their eyes. Something kept each of them held back.  
  


  


  
  
  
  
Once she was out the door, Sakura heard everything, she knew they were telling the truth, for the matter was serious. She tried to run away but was held tightly. She glanced at the soldiers around her, everyone kept a straight face, the king, Wei, and the prince, was behind them, she took a glance at them too. The king and prince kept straight faces, as Wei showed Pity.   
  
Sakura heard their cries. "Auntie Sonomi! Tomoyo! Pap! Brother! Mama! " she kept screaming out. "Let me go!" she tried kicking them and screaming, but since they were wearing armor, she really couldn't do anything. The were almost to the Prison wagon.  
  
Then to everyone's surprise, Nadeshiko came rushing out. "**Please, she is not illegitmate**!" she was weak and collapsed towards the ground, she tried to get herself up, but she showed pain. 

The king had about enough, so he made a sarcastic remark. "No, lets use your term of language. **A bastard…." **The king then signaled something to the prince. The prince turned around and took out his sword. He came closer towards her.  
  
The Soldiers didn't look towards him, they placed her in the prison carriage and locked it. She quickly went to the door, and jumped to the Prison window, holding onto the bars.   
  
Sakura saw everything.  
  
The prince stopped and crouched down at her mother, he looked at her with pure disgust. He then slapped her right to her face and spit on her, he then kicked her in the stomach. Nadeshiko gasped for air, her whole body felt pain. The prince looked towards his father, the king nodded.   
  
Sakura was now watching with full content. What were they up to?   
  
Since Syaoran was strong he pulled her hair upwards, making her shriek in pain. "Nothing, can save you now, criminals like **you** don't deserve to live. For God knows what you have done." he smirked, this was fun, he quickly got something out of his boot, and lifted his hand in the air.   
  
"**AHHH**!"  
  
"**No!" **Sakura yelled out as she saw the Prince took out his dagger and saw blood trickle down. She just saw her mother's death before her eyes. She saw everything. "MAMA!" she yelled out and saw the Prince drop her mothers body and turned towards her, his face was still expressionless. He stared at her, he then walked towards his horse.  
  
His face was then burned into her mind. The face became a permanent memory in her mind.   
  
**_The prince of the Li kingdom killed her mother._**  
  
"Burn the house." she heard the King ordered.  
  
Sakura turned pale white. Did she hear right? She looked towards where the king was looking, one soldier took a torch from the wagon, giving it to the amber eye Prince.   
  
Sakura watched as the prince walked closer to her home. She froze, was he really going to do it. Before she knew it, everything went in slow motion for her. "Noo! Noo!" she kept screaming. "**Please**!"  
  
The wago was then pulled, and her home and everything started to fade away in the darkness. But her home was blazing with fire. The scene burned in her mind, making it permanent.   
  
Forever branded in her mind.   
  


  


  
  
  
  
Sakura huddled in a corner in the wagon. Still the tears didn't stop flowing down. Her family is dead....  
  
Aunt Sonomi, she was always kind and gentle towards her. She made great food dinners and always told great stories.  
  
Tomoyo, her best friend in the whole world and always her favorite cousin, and always there for her.   
  
Touya, her beloved brother always there to protect and always there for her. But he isn't anymore.  
  
Father, the man who she loved to spend time with reading and laughing.  
  
Mother, who was weak but loved her family so. She died right before her eyes, she risked her life for trying to get towards her.   
  
Sakura hugged her knees and remembered every scene that just happen. She was all alone, left here to suffer, while they are gone. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. But tears still flowed and pain was building higher.  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
"Your Highness, don't you think you overdid it a bit." Wei said while he fidgeted in his horse. The King looked at him with a questioning look. "Nope, they deserve what they get for breaking the rules." he said with a little bit of anger in his voice. "Don't you think, Xiao Lang?" he asked the boy with chocolate messy hair and amber eyes, who was slowly riding his black horse.   
  
"Yes, father." he said sternly.  
  
"See, Wei, Don't ever question, how I ever do things. Again." he said as they approached the gates of the Kingdom.  
  
"Yes, Sire" Wei said softly as he looked at the Prison Wagon. _'She's only a little girl..' _Wei thought as they stopped in front of the Castle.   
  
"Xiao Lang, bring forth the child in the throne room, we will show the penalty of being an **illegitimate** child." Syaoran nodded, and went towards the prison wagon. He quickly opened the door open and slammed it. "Get up" he ordered, but the little auburn hair girl stayed still. Her eyes looked at him with fear. _'What are they going to do to me?' _she thought as he kept watching her.  
  
He then went in and held out his hand to her, but she staggered away and whimpered. "Get away from me....." she said quietly.   
  
However, he was getting annoyed. "**Get over here**!" he ordered at her, thinking she will listen, except it did the exact opposite. She started wailing in sobs. As he got closer, she hugged her knees tighter. _'This is insane' _he thought as he got irritated. He just went up to her and quickly dragged her out.   
  
"Listen to me, brat! I am your prince!" he yelled at her as they went up the front stair case, and letting everyone see. She tried to get out of his grasp. Getting more irritated, he stopped and grabbed her face into his hands, putting her face centimeters away. He stared directly in her eyes. Amber met Emerald "**Do as I say**!" At that moment she stopped. She was scared then ever.  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
Xiao Lang held tightly to her wrist, as she still tried to make him slower the pace, but didn't want to. Something told him to not let her go. As they approached the throne room, Sakura was amazed by the beauty. Never had she seen before a beautiful and clean place. "Pretty..." she whispered to herself but she mentally slapped herself, they **killed** her family. Syaoran smiled, this girl was strange....  
  
"What are you smiling at, my son" a motherly voice called out. Syaoran turned away and looked at his mother. Sakura turned her head towards the source and found a very beautiful woman, wearing a beautiful gown. The room was filled with lots of people. She then saw everyone is staring at her. Everyone in the room was wearing gowns and elegant clothes. Sakura then felt out of place, since she was in raggedy peasant clothes, but she didn't have time for that.  
  
"Nothing, mother." Syaoran said as he then pushed forth the girl. She then fell face forward on the ground. Everyone kept their eyes on the little auburn hair girl. She then started to cry.   
  
"Why are you being mean to her?" A girl who seemed of an early age dressed in bright red dress. Sakura looked at her. She had ruby eyes and had raven hair with two pigtails coming out of her hair. She seemed the same age as her, but was certainly stubborn. The raven hair girl then walked up to Sakura and wiped her face with her dress. 

"Thank you..." Sakura sobbed out.  
  
"Stop that Meilin!" a girl dressed in a yellow dress came forwards and dragged Meiling away. "My father is going to get angry with you." she whispered to her.  
  
"She's **illegitimate**!" the King yelled out as everyone gasped "Throw her in the dungeon." he ordered as everyone watched the Soldiers take her away. Everyone started to cheer, except for some people. 

The girl named Meiling, the Queen, four girls, Wei, and the prince who looked away from her, as they dragged her away.  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Sakura yelped out as the Soldiers pushed her into a cell, allowing her to hit her head on the pavement. Then they left her there in the dark.   
  
Allowing her memories erase.   
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
Sakura's head was throbbing, but something was wrong..... She opened her eyes a little bit, she saw light. Sakura then felt a light touch on her hair and jerked up.   
  
It was the girl, Meilin.  
  
Sakura then staggered away from her. Then the girl dressed in the red spoke up. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" she said in gentle voice. But Sakura was still scared.   
  
"Hi, I'm Meilin" she said gently as she then placed tray, that had a bowl full of soup, with some white bread, and a piece of brown triangular thing with white topping.   
  
Sakura stared blankly. "Where am I?" she asked as she then looked around.  
  
Meilin frowned. "You're in the dungeon. I'm sorry, for what my family did to you.." she said as she took out a handkerchief and gave it to her. "Here, I think you're going to need this." she smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Meilin then sat down, not caring if her dress was getting dirty. "So, tell me bout yourself. I know your name is Sakura, Wei told me...What happened."  
  
"Sakura? What's that...?" Sakura said out softly. Then it hit her. All of a sudden the emerald eye girl fell towards the ground. Banging her fists, crying her eyes out, she is so stupid! She couldn't remember her past. How old was she? Where did she come from?   
  
_'I don't remember......'_  
  
Meilin knew nothing would ease her pain, her memories can't be regained, it was too late. For everyone knows loosing your memories was the worst.  
  
Meilin stood up and held up the crying girl up. "O my family is such ingrates! To hell with them! And I send my apologizes to you, I should have known. My uncle can be so wretched at times." Meilin asked as she gave her handkerchief again.   
  
  


  


  
  
---------------------------------------------

****

A.N. Ah….. Well. Sorry I know it sucks, but hey, not my fault. Okay, maybe it is. Anyways.. Review! I order you!!!! Muahahaha!

  



	4. Chapter four

****

Summary: Sakura was a poor peasant, living the poor life, it was okay and she did have fun. But that changed when the prince of the Li kingdom changed her life forever, cuz his father wanted everything to be perfect. Causing pain. Yet chaos to happen.

  


  


  
  
_PREVIOUSLY  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
_'I don't remember......'  
  
_Meilin knew nothing would ease her pain, her memories can't be regained, it was too late. For everyone knows loosing your memories was the worst.  
  
Meilin stood up and held up the crying girl up. "O my family is such ingrates! To hell with them! And I send my apologizes to you, I should have known. My uncle can be so wretched at times." Meilin asked as she gave her handkerchief again.   
_  
  
_  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_  
  


  


  
  
**_ILLEGITIMATE  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
BY: LIL DUDETTE _**  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_They say, that that was over. No one cared for her. Letting her rot there, to die. The king, and the rest has forgotten. That was over. No more troubles. Years have gone by, years.......  
  
Not aware, of what was happening......  
  
Years......  
_  


  


  
  
  
  
_Nine years later_  
  
Li Syaoran, who is currently twenty years old, he had chocolate messy hair and intense amber eyes. The perfect muscle toned, but not to bulky, of a prince, The only son of King Lian and Queen Yelan, the brother to his four sisters, Fuutie, Xiefa, Fanren, and Femei. The heir to the throne. The number one prince to be the wife of the princesses, but still undecided.  


  


  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was walking, when he saw his cousin right in front of him. Here he was, minding his own business, when she just stopped in front of him. He was going to push her away to move, but was not allowed to.   
  
All of a sudden, she punched him. _Again..... _for no apparent reason. He laied their on the ground, blood flowing from his lip, dripping.   
  
He wiped the blood from his mouth, onto his sleeve. What the hell was she thinking? All he was doing was walking, while she just stood there.   
  
Meilin just placed a smirk on her face. "My, my, what a **displeasure** to see you!" she said sarcastically, with venom in her voice. Clearing showing the obvious. _Hating him_.  
  
The crimson eye princess looked at her nails. Admiring the beauty and lovely features of it. "You know, you should die a terrible death." she stated as she circled around him, as if he was her prey. Syaoran was never surprised by this, but..... she was talking about his death already?   
  
"Once I **am **queen, there would be nothing in my way to get you to die your death. Painfully and slowly......  
  
I completely do not understand why, uncle, would want you to be king..... you can not do anything right. They do not know that I clearly, hate him like hell.... stupid, is he not? Here, right now, a **girl, **let alone a **princess**.... just punched you. Hmpf! Thinking you are more superior than me, while you just walk around, doing your so called duties."  
  
She stopped in front of him, putting her face a few centimeters away from his. Their noses barely touching "Once I am queen, remember that, you would die a terrible death......one hundred percent, that I am going to enjoy that." Meilin turned away from him, her sandals lightly tapping the floor as it faded away.  
  
Syaoran just watched her walk away, of course he can beat her. His anger was building higher by the moment. However, his mother, the queen did not want him to do that, fighting. She, thought of it as _a test of control_. Syaoran stood up, just once, he wanted to stop being the so called prince, and beat her. The one thing he wanted to know was why did she hate him.  
  
He did not do anything!   


  


  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran went towards his destination..... Everyday he would go there, to do his so called duties.....  
  
He hated it.  
  
As he reached the golden doors, he signaled the soldiers to open. The soldiers knelt down for the heir of the throne of the Li kingdom, the soon to be king, and...... hated of all. 

Now, of course no one loved the Li kingdom, for they did destroy families. Killing one by one, and for what? Breaking their so called laws. However, they had to be one hundred percent loyal to their kingdom.   
  
As the price walked on the red carpet, his eyes trailed towards the king, the throne. Where one day, he will be sitting there, being in control.  
  
"Father." Syaoran said out loud when he reached the throne room. His father, who was dressed in dark blue, was sitting on his throne and had a piece of rolled up paper in his hand. "Aw, Xiao Lang." the King said in a deep voice.   
  
The prince bowed, showing his respect as he showed his manners. "I assume you know what will be happening tonight. It is going to be enormous, and they will all not leave until you and Meilin find one." he said coldly. 

Syaoran was annoyed by this, he was twenty years old, he hated balls and such. He did not want a wife, you could say he was the independent type, who only works alone.  
  
"Father, you know that I do not want any of those princesses." he said as he looked straight at the king. "Besides....you and I both know I will do great on this kingdom. Give up this frivolous nonsense and leave me be." he said as he turned away and started to walk. "I'll be leaving tonight."  
  
King was not very pleased at this. Where did that boy go at night? Howl at the moon? "Xiao Lang! Give up this absurdity. It's only a dream of yours. It will never be adequate!" The king stated, but did his son cared? No.   
  
"**Don't ever dare leave**!"  


  


  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran's dream was to be alone. To be the lone wolf he was called and will ever be. To be independent, to rule with only his power. Of course he knew he needed a wife, he knew it was the law. He snorted, laws, they were so stupid. Once he gets crowned king, the first thing he was going to do was to banish that law, and make something new.   


  


  
  
  
  
  
Meilin ran, towards where she would go every day. _'It was time..... time for her to get out of here.....' _the crimson eye princess thought sadly. This was it..... this was the only chance she was going to get. For sure, she was going to do it. This is where the torture of her friend will end.   
  
The crimson eye girl stopped in front of a door, her white dress seemed a bit wrinkled. She straightened it, as she looked around to make sure no one was there. Fortunately, since everyone was busy, that hall was empty, for the ball was tonight. Meilin smirked, this was just too good. Everyone was so predictable.   
  
Slowly she opened the door and slipped in. Making a quiet creak........shutting the door. She sighed in relief. As she looked towards her right, a lit torch was there. She grabbed it, and walked down the stone stairs, making sure she would not trip on her white dress, she lifted it up and slowly descended.   
  
As she finally got unto the leveled floor, she let go of her thin white dress, flow down. Not caring if it did get dirty. She lifted her torch so that the light could be more adjusted towards her surroundings.   
  
"Sakura....." she whispered in the darkness, but as she got closer, a girl with shoulder length honey brown emerged from the darkness. Her face covered in dirt cakes, her hair messed up, and her raggedy dress, that looked a little tight on her. You could say that was the dress she wore, since the incident. Meilin smiled, she knew Sakura never took off that dress, for that was the only thing left from her past.   
  
"Sakura.....its time...."  
  
The girl in the cell looked at her strangely... Time for what? Time to eat? Meilin rolled her eyes, she did not tell her yet.   
  
"Tonight is the night that. That. You are going, to escape..." Sakura took in what she said, and smiled greatly. This is what she was waiting for her whole life. The day she was waiting for. To be in the outside world.   
  
Meilin smiled. "Now, of course, we're going to have to get you. Uh. Cleaned up...." she laughed out. There was going to be a ball, of course, she had to look the part. "Come on, I am going to have to get you towards my room. I will lead you out tonight......" quickly, Meilin lifter her white dress, but there she wore another different, yet similar white dress. 

"We can not have you go out, in your clothes."   


  


  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was getting ready for the ball, he stood in front of the mirror, and glanced at his formal clothes. _'This is going to be a heck of a ball' _he thought remembering they would not be leaving until he found one. He sighed and went out to his balcony.   
  
The sky was turning to a darkish orange, with magenta swirls, as the sun that slowly descended the horizon.   
  
Since months ago, well, ever since he was born, all he ever wanted to do was be alone. Alone, away from the world, as he looked out, towards the villages.   
  
He could see peasants laughing and running. The little children giggling, playing with one another. For years, he wondered, why were those peasant people.......happy? Were not they were sad, for they did not have the riches of the rich, the luxury of the best, servants to serve them?   


  


  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! Sakura you look great!" Meilin squealed out and hugged her. (A.N. Still in dungeoun! and don't tell me how she got cleaned up and stuff! ITS MY STORY! ^_^,) Sakura was dressed in a light pink dress, that had white linings, that showed her curves (**A.N LIke the one in Swan Princess, Part I. Not those frilly ugly dress *shudders* I wore those when I was young *shudders* the dresses like the thin kind, but a good fabric, not see through**.) She wore white sandals. Her hair was in a small bun that had strands of hair coming from the right places, she had light pink eye shadow, and light red blush on her cheeks.   
  
"Thank you, Meilin!" Sakura hugged her, tears began to form in their eyes. "I would never had survived without you..." Sakura sobbed out as she kept crying, remembering over the years.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it.." Meilin stated as tears formed in her eyes. She was going to miss her lots.   
  
"Thank you, when are we leaving?" Sakura asked eagerly.   
  
The smile faded off the princess. Her eyes watered at the words she was going to say. "I won't be coming with, Sakura" Meilin sadly said as she looked down. Sakura's smile went to a frown hearing this.   
  
"What? Why?" Sakura asked wanting to know.  
  
"Because, if they find me gone, they'll look for me. I want you to be safe and all."  
  
"I understand. But please, look for me, when you can." Sakura begged.  
  
"Of course, let's not forget each other." Meilin held out her pinky and Sakura crossed it with hers. With a small ring on Sakura's left ring finger.  


  


  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked in the ball room, filled with people of all ages. As he walked towards his father, girls everywhere stared at him with starry eyes. Also, unpleasant looks came from boys as he walked by. Syaoran just kept a straight face as he walked. Bowing towards the kings and queens of the other kingdoms. It was a duty, he had to do....  
  
As Syaoran came upon the throne, he saw Meilin was there, giving him a glare, but acted sweetly when people were looking. He quickly looked at his father.   
  
The trumpets blared as the King stood, noting that he was going to say something. "Attention, everyone. My son, Li Xiao Lang, and my niece Li Melin, will pick their future partners...." everyone clapped. As the princes and princes smiled with delight.   
  
As the king made his speech, obviously Meilin and Syaoran were bored to death. This was wasting their time! As the King had finished his speech, he kindly ask all the Kings and Queens to the dinning area. Clearly showing he wanted Meilin and Syaoran to pick their partners.   
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. _'Where are you Sakura?'_ she asked mentally. She scanned the area, looking for her. Unfortuanately, she found a prince was trying to talk to Sakura. Meilin smirked, it was a bit funny, seeing her friend trying to get away from him. As she saw that everyone was busily talking, she gently slipped away and tried to get to Sakura, who by the way began hopping up and down.   
  
Unfortunately she was then being block by a huge amount of guys trying to talk to her. _'Damn.'_  
  
"Good Evening, Princess." a guy with a bulky body with dark blonde hair said kissing her hand. _'Ew...' _Soon then the other guys came up to her and did the same process.  
  
She was trapped.   


  


  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was really having a hard time. Of course he did look handsome, his black hair and hazel nut eyes. Of course he did seem sweet, he actually got her a drink and asked her to dance. But of course she said no. It was not that Sakura did not like him, but it was absolutely against the law for a guy like him to like someone like her. Also, she did not know how to do dance.  
  
_'Where are you Meilin?!' _she asked in her mind. She then saw Meilin coming towards her and smiled, but her smile soon faded, as she lost sight of Meilin when guys came up to her. Sakura frowned.   
  
After what seemed a while, Sakura was getting really bored. She of course was not listening, cause she did seem interested of what he was saying. But it was impossible.   
  
"**Ah! I am so sorry! I did not see you there. I was carelessly drinking when I banged that glass towards your head. **!" Everyone turned towards the voice. Pieces of glass was on the prince and on the floor. He was bleeding. As the advisors and people tried to help and watch.   
  
It was Meilin  
  
Sakura then saw Meilin jerking her head towards the doors.   


  


  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was long gone. He went towards the gardens, to get away from everyone. He looked towards the moon. The light shone brightly as the stars shined brightly. He sighed. He truly was a lone wolf. Living up to his name, he laid on the green grass and looked abroad.   
  
He definitely could see the constellations. Being fascinated by it, he frowned. He did not want anyone to know he liked to look at the sky. That was a feminine thing to do. Being the man he was he stood up, walking towards the romanesque castle.   
  
Looking down at his feet as he walked he heard a female voice, saying.   
  
"I am here."   
  
Syaoran surprised by this looked up from his feet towards where it was coming from, he saw a girl, dressed in a plain pink dress. Different from what the other princess had.   
  
Sakura made it outside. "Yes!" She felt the light breeze and the smell of the outside. 'I'm outside!' she squealed in her mind and smiled. She looked around and found no one was there. "Now, I have to wait for Meilin." she said quietly to herself. The moon was shining brightly throughout the sky, she remembered this.  
  
She happily looked around, happy to see the outside world. The emerald eye girl started to dance, happily. Slowly she started to calm down, feeling the cool breeze around her. She giggled, feeling the wind tickle her.   
  
As she looked around her gaze took notice of a flower, a peony. She slowly traced her fingers on the flower. It was smooth and soft. As she was about to pick it, she then felt a light familiar grip on her wrist.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura heard and turned around.  
  
She looked towards the voice, somehow it triggered something in her mind.   
  


**__**

-Flashback-

  
_`"AHHH!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!" a girl yelled out as she saw the boy took out his sword and saw blood trickle down. She just saw a death before her eyes. She saw everything. "MOTHER!" the girl voice yelled out and saw the boy dropped the body and turned towards the girl, his face was still expressionless. He stared at the crying girl, he then walked towards a horse.  
_  


**__**

-End of Flashback-

  
She gasped. Her voice became deathly. "No, you killed her." she said softly, not even herself could hear it.  
  
Syaoran looked at her with a look, not knowing if this was a dream or not, but it has to be real. This girl did not seem like the others, only her and Meilin was not wearing a green dress. He looked at her, his eyes trailing to her flawless face. She was cute, indeed. Immediately his attention was soon went to the trembling of her voice.   
  
"No." she said as her voice cracked. "Not you, anyone but you!" she screamed out. Syaoran stared at her shock, what did she mean by that?  
  
Just then she screamed out. "Meilin!" she then gripped the dress up to her thighs and tried to kick Syaoran in the stomach, but since he was training all his life, he quickly blocked it. He blushed slightly as he saw her bare legs. _'Where did she learn that?' _he asked in his mind, knowing not many princesses don't know how to defend themselves. Suddenly his thoughts came to a halt.  
  
_'Wait a minute, MEILIN?'_  
  
Memories started to flow back to her. She heard voices.....  
  


  
  
_"I get to stay here tonight!"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"No don't take her"  
  
"Sakura.....be careful...."   
  
"PLEASE THEY ARE JUST CHILDREN!"  
  
"LOOK AT HER! SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HER FATHER AND ME!"  
  
"NO! DON'T TAKE HER!"  
  
"Burn the house."  
_  


  
  
Sakura then sent another kick towards his head. She did not know what the voices were talking about, but she knew it was scaring her.   
  
Unfortunately, he saw this, and quickly blocked her leg and grabbed it, causing both of them to lose balance. Sakura did not want him to touch her, "Get away from me!" she yelled out as she quickly got out of the way and let him fall flat on his face.   
  
"**Ow**!" the prince yelled out. _'What the hell_?' Sakura then tried to run, but however he caught a hold of her foot. She then came crashing down, landing with a big thud.   
  
Meilin then came rushing out. "Sakura!" she quickly looked around, and spotted the scene right before her eyes. Syaoran was on the ground holding onto Sakura's leg. She saw the trembled face of Sakura, streaming with tears. The tears of fear and sadness, which she saw when she first met her in the dungeon when they were little kids. Meilin came rushing up to them. "Get away from her!"  
  
Meilin quickly went to the two and helped the petite and trembling Sakura up. "You, ok?" she asked hoping that he didn't hurt her. "Yea, I'm okay." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Meilin turned towards Syaoran on the ground. "Do not dare touch her!" Meilin said as the two dashed off.  
  
The two girls ran as fast as they could, but couldn't make it at a fast pace, since they were in sandals.   
  
"Meilin, I'm scared!" the green eye girl sobbed out as she then fell on her knees.   
  
"C'mon, Sakura! We can not let him catch us!" Meilin begged out. "C'mon Sakura!"   
  
"No Meilin, I can't...." Sakura cried out.   
  


__

"Mama!"  
  
"She's **not **illegitimate!"  
  
"**Get over here**!"  
  
"Listen to me, brat! I am your prince!"  
  


  
  
Voices, she kept hearing them. Where were they coming from? She pushed her hands towards her ears, trying to block the voices out. However, it was hopeless. The voices seemed to get louder, making a piercing sound. The troubled girl winced in pain. All she wanted to do was stop everything.   
  
"C'mon! We gotta get going! C'mon!"  
  
Suddenly Meilin saw Sakura's face pale and her eyes closed. "Are you okay?" Meilin asked as held onto the peasant's shoulders.   
  
No answer.   
  
"Sakura?" Meilin asked once more, receiving no answer, and before she knew it, she saw Syaoran carrying her.   
  
Meilin then gave him an icy glare. "Syaoran put her down this instant!" she ordered as she tried to pull Sakura out of his grip. "And then what? Let her stay here, while you don't do anything." Meilin frowned, but she knew this was the right thing to do for her friend.  
  
"FINE! But how are you going to bring her in? You do know that everyone is there." she stated as she looked at him, with an icy glare.   


  


  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, get away from her!"   
  
"What? **You** get away from her!"  
  
Sakura heard voices, her head was throbbing in pain. She slightly opened her eyes, but it was kind of in a blurry state.  
  
"**You get away from her! I am her friend**!"  
  
"What?! Since when did **you** have friends?!"  
  
Sakura immediately got up and said. "Since I was here!" She quickly got out of the bed and ran towards Meilin, however since the amber eye prince saw this he immediately he pushed his cousin inside a wooden closet and locked it.  
  
[**BANG BANG] **  
  
"**Li Xiao lang, you open this door**!" Sakura heard Meilin's voice and banging.   
  
"Quiet Meilin, or I'll tell my father!" Syaoran yelled out, but kept his eyes on the girl.   
  
"**FINE**"   
  
Sakura looked towards the man with intense amber eyes watching her. "Meilin?" Sakura called out while her voice cracked, obviously fear was overcoming her. _'Those eyes.'_  
  
She quickly then looked at the door. _'Gotta get across the room....'_ she thought as she quickly looked at the door and back at the prince. _'Please, God....' _she begged in her mind.   
  
"Don't even think about it." The prince ordered. "You're not leaving this room, until I find some answers." he said calmly, but notice tears were forming in her eyes. "Xiao lang…do not scare her!" they heard her voice from the closet once more. Except this time the whole closet was rocking.   
  
Syaoran walked up to the auburn hair girl, but as he got closer she staggered away. "Get away from me..." she said quietly.  
  
Something struck him, this was somehow familiar.....   
  
"**That's it**!" Meilin yelled out and pushed the closet sideways and making a loud crash. Causing the closet to break. "**Ha**!" she stated in triumph and then she quickly charged at him, causing them both to fall. "Run! Go to my room on the fifth landing on the second door on the right!" Meilin yelled out.   
  
Sakura nodded and ran out the door.  


  


  
  
  
  
  
Sakura ran down flights of stairs, and still didn't find the fifth landing. Turning in circles and whimpering of fear, she did not like what was happening to her. 'Where is it...' she thought. However she filled with gloom afterwards. She did not know which landing she was on. The worst part was, she does not even remember where the hell she came from.  


  


  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing!" he asked as he tried to get out of her grip.   
  
"Trying to get her free!"  
  
"What? I did not do anything!"   
  
"Do not act dumb! You are the cause of everything!"  
  
Syaoran pushed Meilin off and quickly ran out. "**Get back here this instant!" **Meilin commanded, but he didn't listen. She then started running after him.   
  
Quickly the prince ran fast, trying to get away from the princess. However, she continued to follow him. Meilin was not going to let him win. She hated him.   
  
"**Would you stop**!"  
  
"No. You stop!"   
  
Syaoran stopped, and turned towards her. He could not stand it anymore. Grabbing her arms, pushing her against the wall.  
  
Obiously, the prince did not hesitate to speak and do the actions towards her. He let one of his hands off of her and slapped her face. A loud echo was heard. Meilin looked at him with a shock and confusion. 

"You are an imbecile. I could not even lay one finger on you, why? My damn mother told me not to lay one finger on you, a test of control! Well, for you information. I do not give a shit about it.   
  
For once in your life, I feel sorry for you. You need other people to protect you. Do **your **things! Never in my whole life did I see you do an actual good deed." Syaoran looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.   
  
"What? You are going to cry now? You are so damn pathetic. All these years, you criticize me. It never put me down, but you are unpleasant to be around! No wonder no prince has even stand you for less than one day. Also all they see from first sight is some slut who can't do anything, easily to be taken advantage of! You are too stupid to understand that. Do you not know of me, who actually helped you. That I am in **lo**-" but Syaoran stopped. He let go of her and placed her down.   
  
"C'mon, we have to find her. We will put this aside until we find this so called friend of yours.. Being the idiot you are, she is probably lost around here." he said expressionless. His hard, emotionless eyes not taking them off her.  


  


  
  
  
  
  
She ran back and forth, trying to find her place out of the darkness. She stopped at a dead end, again she started running. Trying to find the way out of this. The torches, the only source of light, guiding her to God knows where. The peasant girl trembled in fear.   
  
She was lost.  


  


  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran ran through the west wing, his father's castle was extremely enormous, how was he going to find her? It may take days to find her just to find her. What if something bad happened to her? Also the thought of what he was about to say to Meilin.   
  
Suddenly Syaoran stopped himself. Why was he caring so much? He only caught one glimpse of this girl, and to him, he was acting as if it was the end of the world.   
  


  


  
  
A.N. **Hey wassup! Lil dudette here! hehehe. anywayz, I am thinkin of changing my penname. I really don't say dude that much anymore... and no I am not a surfer chick. I just kept hearing the word "Dude" from one of my classmates last year. heheheheheh. anywayz.   
  
I thinking of sharing a penname with my sister now. **

I finally got the html thingy down! Woop woop!

  


  



	5. Chapter five

****

Summary: Sakura was a poor peasant, living the poor life, it was okay and she did have fun. But that changed when the prince of the Li kingdom changed her life forever, cuz his father wanted everything to be perfect. Causing pain. Yet chaos to happen.

Disclaimer: Duh, this is Fan fiction!

Author and ©: silent moments

Chapter Five

Started: January 12, 2004.

Ended: July 13, 2004

The king of the Li kingdom watched from afar, the young princes and princesses gathering towards in groups. Chatting endlessly, dancing with partners. As he watched, he noticed that something was missing. However the something was more than one and were not a thing they, who were two people.

His son and his favorite niece was nowhere in sight. Lian's face hardened, they were to find their future partners. Although he wanted Princess Meilin to be the next queen, Syaoran and she refused.

Looking for his son and niece once more, he had failed to find them, he grunted out in anger.

"Darling, what is the matter?" A sweet melodic voice asked behind him. A woman with long black smooth hair, dressed in a formal gown walking towards him. Turning towards her, he scrunched his eyebrows and a frown on his old but handsome face. "Your son and my niece are not here. Where are they?" He asked the queen of the Li Kingdom.

"I don't know where they are, maybe ask if the guests or the servants who may have seen them. They must be here somewhere."

The king softened towards his wife. Walking towards Yelan he caressed her face with his hands. He kissed her softly on her lips. Knowing how much he loved her, the beautiful woman who will always be his golden treasure.

"What was that for?" She asked. Blushing heavily, he didn't kiss her like that for a long time.

As he kissed her he remembered how they had hated each other when they were in an arranged marriage. How everything started, he laughed out loud, making the queen stare at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Do you remember how we first met?" he asked, as he looked up the sky.

Yelan turned towards where he was looking. Watching as the stars twinkled in the night. "Yes. I was sixteen. You were nineteen." She answered, softly.

"You told me I had thick eyebrows and was stupid." He laughed at the memory, and looked towards her. Placing his hands into hers.

She blushed for guilt for saying that. But when seeing her husband laugh she placed her head on his shoulders. "Then you told me how I was a wench and was marrying you to have your kingdom."

The king grabbed her small waist and placed pressure between them. "I remember. Sorry bout that dear. I was just angry. On our wedding day, I was about to run away with Margaret."

She frowned at the name. "Oh, her. **_Margaret_**." She said with venom in her voice. She now hated her so, when she fell in love with him. He was in love with her when they were in an arranged marriage. Even though it has been a long time, she still hated her.

"We still had hated each other after the wedding. But when I became ill, you stayed by me. Not leaving one moment, even though the doctor told me I was going to die and that you could catch it."

She smiled at him for remembering. "But I didn't." They were destined to be together. They were both happy the marriage took place. That they did not back down.

"That is right. After a couple of days, I fell in love with you. I told you that I wanted you to leave. But you did not listen. I ordered the servants to make you leave, but somehow you always found a way."

"And I you. I can not believe I would have sacrificed my life just to be with you!"

"Yes. Hilarious how love works, especially fate." After a moment of silence he kissed her on the forehead. Lian really wanted to find his son's wife, already. "Do you think Xiao Lang and Meilin would have the same relationship as us?"

Yelan did not answer him or looked at him. She knew the answer to that.

"It had happen to us, so it will happen to them." She stated with confidence. Smiling, she tried to hide the fact that she was lying to him. She wanted to make him happy.

* * *

The peasant girl didn't know what to do... 

The Romanesque castle gave a feeling, of fear. Something she didn't like. At times like these, all she wanted to do was die.

But death scared her too.

As she walked through the empty stone halls, she couldn't help but fear if she was going to die. Was her life going to end like this? Wondering through this castle every day of her life, without food, water, and warmth?

Remembering from Meilin of ghost stories she shuddered in fear.

Walking endlessly, she found a small window. She could see stars in the night sky, twinkling. Amazed by its beauty, a piercing pain went through her again.

If you see a falling star, make a wish…. It will come true.

Stars are gasses of light burning miles away.

Her head had throbbed again. Each voice growing louder by the next line. What were they trying to tell her? What was with all these voices? She grunted in pain. The pain was rising. She could hear voices. Voices of a little girl... two boys... Adults…

They are treasures.

Placing her head towards one of the walls. Higher the pain built. Somehow she was remembering. Remembering something from the past.

Monster, the light will make you blind.

It was too strong. A little girl began screaming to the highest point. She couldn't handle it. Tears streamed down. What was wrong? Crouching down, the voice continued. Her nails dug into her head, making a cut visible.

Mama!

The more, the voice screamed out, the more her fingers dug into deeper. Lines of blood flowed down. Slowly. The wound somehow didn't give her any pain. But the voice did.

AHH!

Illegitimate!

Suddenly, everything stopped. Placing her hands away she looked around. Feeling a… something. Looking around she could feel something. Not knowing what it was though, the darkness filled the great halls. Nothing else could be seen, but the torches lighting the areas of darkness. Sakura began walking again, this time faster. She saw something there.

It was a brown door, made with oak wood.

Looking towards it, the door looked old and dirty.

* * *

Meilin ran through the halls of the castle. Thinking of what happened with her and Syaoran. Feeling his touch against her, he in power. 

The princess smirked; it made her attracted to him.

Remembering over the years, Syaoran didn't lay one finger on her, being pathetic. Always following his parent's rule. But she couldn't help, but feel the manly side of him.

Why was she mad at him again?

Meilin then remembered that it was because of the peasant girl. Sakura. All this happened because of her. If that girl were gone, she would have been married to him some time ago.

She walked through the palace halls. Her evil side of her was becoming the best of her.

'**_See when you had helped her all of the years_**.'

'But I wanted to do it.'

****

"Ha! No good deed goes unpunished you fool. Look where you are now. Not with your prince charming." That mean voice in her thoughts sneered. It was right. She could have been with him and have children. Why the heck did she do it? Trying to become a woman with goodness in her?

Frowning at the thought. She knew better. She was Sakura's friend, and that is how it was going to be. Without her she would have married the horrible man that she thought was perfect. No he is the evil wretched soul that he is from before. Meilin would never forget that. Telling herself she did the right choice. No matter how corny the words were.

Walking once more she called out her best friend's name.

* * *

The honey brown hair girl walked towards the door. Looking at it curiously, she could see dirt and cobwebs. Touching the dark brown door, she found a stain on her hands. Her pale white skin, was stained of the brown ragged color, looking at the wall, she found her handprint placed there, yet it was still dirty. 

A small picture was drawn there. Looking at it more carefully, she wiped her hands on it. Still dirty, but she didn't care. The picture was drawing her in. As it got clearer, it wasn't a drawing; she could see a sketch of words. But she didn't know how to read.

Her hand went towards the golden brown doorknob. Touching it, it felt cold and rusty, hard and bumpy. Turning it, the door slightly opened. An eerie sound was made, it echoed through the room. She looked inside, it was dark, no light could bee seen, and there were no windows.

Walking in she was curious of what was inside. Opening the door all the way. Her eyes widen at what she saw. Walking in, she looked towards an old woman. She was weaving, the string made from her hair. Which was white, looking long and ragged.

The old woman turned towards her. Her loose skin looked pale, showing how old she was. The woman looked at her with a smile. Showing gums and brown teeth.

Her dark, small black eyes looked directly to the emerald ones. She then stopped smiling and looked at her wrinkled hands. She began to cry. Turning away from Sakura she covered her face with her hair. Clinging onto it, as if trying not to look at her. Whispering "She's here…"

She's here…

* * *

Syaoran ran through the halls. Looking for the mysterious girl.

Maybe she was a dream. She wasn't like the other princesses, wearing his favorite color. She just wore a pale pink dress. He wondered who she was.

Was she an illusion?

A ghost? Trying to get to him?

Will he ever find her?

He wanted to find her soon. So bad, it hurts.

Broken by his thoughts, he could hear a door opening. Turning in the corner, he was on the twelfth landing. Curiously, he turned towards the noise. As his eyes looked, he saw the mysterious girl. He jerked from the corner, only to see the door immediately shut. Then hearing the girl scream.

The king and queen of the Li kingdom watched the stars above. The night was still young, and the two just sat as they hummed a tune.

"Why do you want Xiao Lang to marry, soon?" Asking the question. It was true. He desperately wanted him to marry. And it seemed that their son didn't want to.

The king pretended not to hear her. He turned away, "We shall be going back soon, dear. It is starting to get cold."

She knew he was avoiding the question. What was going on? "Dear, I am asking you a question." She stated, but he walked away. "Don't you leave me here."

Lian didn't think twice, he left her there.

* * *

In the hall everyone chatted and ate as they socialize. Glasses cling and clang. Quiet laughter filled the air. 

Unnoticed by the crowd, a dark blood red curtain moved slightly. A hand came out and went towards the buffet table. Grabbing food as the person ate. The person watched in the dark corner, eating while she watched the gatherings dying of boredom.

The person's head popped out of the curtain, her mouth was full. "Where is little brother?" A girl with long dark brown hair asked. Her dark brown eyes scanned the ballroom.

Another head popped out and smiled. "Hm… maybe getting busy with a princess!" Her eyes turned mischievous and grinning like mad.

The first young woman, still clutching to the curtain laughed. "I doubt it, Xiao Lang, can be a total ass about that." Certainly she would be right about that. As she closed the curtain and pushing the window by her so she could breath in the night air.

The night air touched the pale skin of the two princesses of the Li kingdom. Fanren lifted her dress up towards her thighs and sat on the windowsill, feeling the cold air against her bare legs. "Can you believe it? He is already twenty and still did not get married. Poor child is going to die a virgin." The older sister cried out wiping a fake tear away.

Fanren jerked her head towards her older sister. Jokingly she placed a hand by her mouth, pretending the latest gossip was about her brother. "Eh? Virgin? Xiao Lang? Pfft. Yeah right. I heard among the maids' quarters-"

Xiefa had cut her off, assuring her the opposite of the maids. "Snooping around there again? That is just plain gossip. If father finds out you help in the maids area, he'll have your head. Not to mention, be ashamed of you for life." She stated hoping that her father would never found out. Leaning against the window, she sighed.

Fanren waved a hand at her. "Ah, what do you know? I have been doing this since I could walk!" Kicking back and forth her legs. She listened to the crickets of the night. Wondering what it would be like to be them.

Xiefa tied her hair in a bun. Smoothing out her dress. "Not! Since you crawled, I am a year older than you." She stated happily, knowing she was right. Of course she loved to be right all the time.

"Yup, you are so old. I mean being the eldest, you must have seen over a thousand years of moments happen. " Laughing out loud, as Xiefa glared at her younger sister.

"Oh, quiet, we are getting off the subject. Hey! Twenty-eight is not that old. Mother and father are way older than that! Hahaha." she laughed out.

"You are so evil. Talking about ma and pa, that way."

"Me evil? You are talking as if you are a peasant." At the moment, the younger sister, dropped the food she held in her hands. She slapped her sister on her face, showing how angry she was. She, Fanren, a princess of Li, was married to a peasant. Secretly that is.

"What's wrong with being a peasant? They work, just to feed their families. While we are living in royalty, stuffing our faces. They live in defective shacks, while we live in a strong castle. They sleep in the cold, while we sleep warmly at night.

They fear of being robbed for small things, while we have guards to protect us. It is the survival of the fittest. You think just because they are not as rich as us, doesn't mean they aren't human. We were born in royalty, while they were born unlucky."

Xiefa rolled her eyes. "Gosh, you don't have to go all psycho on me. I was just joking. If father heard you say that." She paused, then sighing with guilt. "I am with you." She was married to a prince. Her other sisters, Fuutie and Feimei knew of this too, but they were married to princes also, scared to break the laws of their father.

* * *

Sakura woke up, in a large bed. Green covers and the pillows were made with white silk. As she turned her head, she felt a slight pain. Touching her head, she found a bandage. 

Looking around, the room was unfamiliar to her. Staying in the soft bed, it felt very comfortable. Sakura had never been a bed like this before. Heck, she didn't even know what a bed was. Removing the covers, she found herself, in a different dress, made of soft fabric, in a color of blue.

She stood up, wondering wear this dress had came from. It was hugging her curves, and moved gently with her. Looking around again, she saw a window opened. Walking towards it, she could see the sun, high in the sky. All those years in the dungeon, made her amazed by the sight.

The sky was crystal blue, small clouds were in placed. She looked down, and saw grass. Green grass that looked so unreal, there were trees and flowers. As she looked farther, there were mountains, and hills.

It was jovial sight to see.

A knock was heard, she turned towards the door, and she didn't utter a sound, scared of what was behind. Three more knocks were heard again, but this time the door opened slightly.

Sakura stood there, terrified who was behind the door. An elderly woman came in, placing a tray. She smiled at Sakura. She was dressed in an old brown dress, wearing a small apron in front of her. Her hair was gray tied into a knot.

"Morning to ya. Glorious day, isn't it princess?" The elderly woman placed the tray down. Wiping her hands on the ragged dress. "The name is Katharine. But call me Kat. I reckon you're alright." Showing her hand. Sakura didn't know what to do.

As the woman began to make the bed, she started to make conversation. "So where you from?" Kat asked as she smoothed out the bed. "What yer name?" Still the auburn hair girl didn't answer. "Why, don't I just call you mistress?" She moved towards the table.

Sakura still didn't respond. She just watched as the woman, named Kat, set the table. "I see yer not much of a talker, aren't ya now?" Kat laughed out, happily. Preparing the table, Sakura watched, not moving.

After she was done, Kat grabbed a small bottle and cloth from her apron. Dabbing the cloth, she came closer to her. "How's yer head? Still sore, I see." As she came closer, Sakura stepped back. "Now, now, I won't hurt ya. I may be sixty two, but I know what I doin'."

"No…" Sakura stated, stopping her with her hands. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Going to do with you? Child, I am just puttin' some of medicine on ya! Its not like I am gonna kill ya." She stated laughing. Placing Sakura on a chair in front of a mirror.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yup, but it is better than letting that cut of yours getting infected. Now, stop movin'." she ordered. She began to unwrap the bandage and talked to her.

"Why, such a pretty young girl, ya are. I now know why master has fallen for ya."

"Master? Who is master?"

Kat gasped. "Who is master? Why tis' the boy, you have caught heart from! Aw. Sweet love, he has for ya. Don't let him go away. Ya changed him. I can see, by the way he was wit ya."

Sakura winced as the cloth came in contact to her head. "With me?" Kat was done; she tightly wrapped a clean bandage, and was now combing her hair.

"Days ago, you was in his arms, and he came to me. Asking for help. If ya were somebody else, he would have left ya, and just tell us servants were ya were. But no he was screaming for help." She grabbed a brush, from a golden box. "That mean, it would be betta for the kingdom…" the gray hair woman sighed happily.

Better for the kingdom?' Who is this? Was this person important? As Kat combed her hair with a brush, she dabbed some perfume on Sakura. The auburn hair girl fingered the dress.

"Like the dress? It was one of the mistresses'." Sakura nodded.

"Made from the finest silk, tis cost a fortune! Made for a special princess. So, ya gonna marry him?"

Turning around from the mirror, she asked "Marry?" Totally confused on what the elderly woman was saying.

"Marry, ya know. Get hitched… Holy matrimony…"

Sakura shooked her head, not knowing what she was saying. Kat tried explaining to her, but as time went on Sakura still didn't understand.

Thinking, as it was a person thought, she shrugged it off. "Why.. You like to keep your privacy…. Well…" she joked about, bringing her towards the table. "Why don't ya eat? Your highness will be with you in a moment. He was training early this morning. I thought he'd sleep; he has been up watching you every night, and working early in the mornings. All the princesses left yester night. Your highness, has chosen you for his bride.""

She turned towards Kat. "Watching me?" she asked, not hearing the last statement of the old woman.

"Tis' he watchin' ya every night for a week! He worried of you." she pointed her finger at her. Sakura watched the old woman pointed the finger, and looked at it questioningly.

Sakura listened to Kat as she talked of her savior. Saying that he stayed with her every night, watching, and taking care of her. That he would talk to her while she was resting, eating in his room. Kat explained it was kind of crazy, but all knew he fell in love with her.

As time past, the savior of Sakura didn't come. The two, well Kat, chatted endlessly. But every time, the young girl still didn't understand anything.

"Tis lunch. I will be back for your meal." Kat stated and walked out the door.

Syaoran waited impatiently outside of the door. Hearing his personal maid coming, he stepped aside, pretending he just came from downstairs. Trying to act casual, he walked slowly.

Kat closed the door and saw the prince coming.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes she is, your highness." Laughed out a bit.

"What are you laughing at Kat?"

"Oh, stop with the casual talk, child. I knew you since the day you were born! I know ya been listenin', tis obvious! You can't fool ya nanny." Few days ago, after the bringing of Sakura, the two started to talk and get acquainted.

In public, the two would act as servant and maid. But in secret the two would strike conversation, yet Syaoran would still be in his prince mode. She only got this side of him, because she was kind and wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"So what have you heard?"

Turning to his serious prince mode. He leaned against the wall. "Most of everything. Why did you tell her I chose her for my bride?" Angrily he asked.

"Who knows, she might not be listening to me! Child was trying to figure things out. Why don't ya talk to her? I would be bringin' her lunch soon, you can join her."

"… I don't think so…" remembering from a week ago, the girl wasn't too thrilled seeing him. He really wanted to meet and talk to her. He was pretty desperate. Maybe his maid could keep on talking about details of him. And make her feel more comfortable.

"Why, I don't believe it. Does the prince have taken _shy_?"

Instantly he jerked up. "N-no! It's not that, nanny Kat! N-no-!"

"Why you _stutterin_, boy?"

Syaoran blushed a bit of pink.

Raising her hands in the air, she began running through the halls of the castle. "Oh, look. Prince Xiao Lang is blushin! Tis the first time!" Screaming, hoping someone would hear.

As he saw her running he tried to catch up with her. "Shh!" He grabbed her and covered her mouth. As she desperately tried to get out of his grasp, it was not use. Quickly, she thought of a way to get away from him. Jerking her arm away and punching him in the gut, she pointed the finger at him. "Boy! Don't be telling me to 'Shhh'. You know betta than to show disrespect to me!" She then began to pinch him on his cheeks, as he cried out.

He rubbed his cheeks, feeling the pain of her fingers. He glared at her as she smiled sheepishly and laughed out loud. Kat was really happy about this. If she did that a long time ago, the guillotine would've beheaded her.

"Xiao Lang, what are you doing?"

Kat and Syaoran turned towards the voice. It was Princess Fanren. She looked at the two questioningly. Wondering why on earth was Syaoran acting so differently around this maid.

"Were you two…"

"No!" Screaming out suddenly.

Kat quickly bowed down her head, she had to be lower than the both of them.

Syaoran instantly guided his older sister away from his maid. Suddenly he became serious, and being the usual prince. "No, Fanren…. Kat was telling me what the princess told her." Ever since the night the mysterious girl was in his room. He couldn't be himself anymore. It was too strange.

Fanren, looked excitedly toward the door of Syaoran. "Is she in your room?" Walking towards the oak wood door. Turning the doorknob. But feeling a jerk around her waist.

"No! Don't!"

Kat watched as he turned towards the prince he was a week ago. Slowly tiptoeing away from the both of them.

Fanren shook her head; she didn't think it would happen so soon. "Well, I'll be. Oh, Xiao Lang, you know better than that. You are supposed to be married, then you can-"

"No! Its not that!" He glared at his sister for thinking of that. "She is just resting."

"Oh, well, it is time for a wake-up call!" The princess slammed the door open. Syaoran and Kat closed their eyes, hoping nothing bad happen.

Hearing nothing, the two opened their eyes, finding that Fanren closed the door on them.

"Hello there! I am Fanren!" They heard her say. Kat and Syaoran listened.

"Wow… you don't talk… much…"

Well, obviously, they could only hear his sister talking. But after the last statement of hers, she began to calm down. Weird… Usually Fanren was energetic and happy.

"Well betta gets dere lunch. Why don't ya join them…"

"I can't. My father wants to talk to me." Walking he away, he turned to the prince he once was.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Right…. Well I betta be off."

* * *

Fanren laid across on Syaoran's bed, trying to talk to the so-called princess. Knowing that her brother and Kat were gone, she sat up in bed. 

She wasn't a princess.

Somehow she looked…familiar. Examining the girl. She looked closely at her. Fanren couldn't place it. Something about her was way familiar. **_Too familiar_**.

Walking towards the girl, she looked at her up and down. Fanren pointed her index finger at her chin, looking up. Wondering why she looked so familiar. Looking at the auburn hair girl, she raised an eyebrow. "What is your name?" She asked.

The girl still didn't answer.

Sakura didn't know if she would say her name.

Fanren didn't want to push the girl into saying anything. '_Maybe she is just shy_.' she smiled and scratched her head. "Oh, well. That's okay." She sighed sadly. She was wrong.

As Fanren reached the door, she heard the voice of the young girl.

"Sakura."

She stopped, she turned sharply toward the emerald eye girl. Tears formed in her brown eyes. Tears streamed down her flawless face. Running to the honey brown hair girl, she hugged her tightly.

Sakura froze at her touch. Was this a good thing? She didn't move at all, and for a while they stood that way for a moment. The princess hugged her tightly, wetting the fabric of the dress. Did she do something wrong? The princess surely was crying.

Fanren hugged her tightly. This was a special moment to treasure. Yes it was.

It was her.

* * *

"Xiao Lang, I do not think of her suitable for you. I have met with every one of the princesses, and this I do not recall. It seems she had appeared in thin air!" 

"Father, you have made the ball to find me a wife. Now that I had found one, you have declined."

"Well, what is this princess's name? All I know is that she has been in your room, sleeping. Now something is peculiar of that girl."

"Why not, father? I already have chosen her."

"**_I_** have chosen your queen. Meilin would be your queen."

"Meilin? Have we not discussed of this. I told you, I am not marrying her."

"And why is that? Do not shame me, my son. I have chosen this marriage since she was born. I only have done this ball for you to be closer. However, it has not been what was planned. Tell me, why is she not a suitable wife!"

Prince Syaoran stood there, thinking of an explanation. The thing was he just didn't like her. She was a brat, a stuck up princess. A girl who had not given him respects.

"As your father and king of this kingdom you will do as I say."

* * *

After a few days, Sakura had been acquainted with the fellow princess Fanren. Thinking of her kind of odd, and talkative. 

She hadn't left the room, except for the lavatory (That's their term for bathroom). But now, without permission, she left the bedroom. She had seen the same color, day after day. She couldn't take another minute.

Now she wanted to go outside, in the courtyards, filled with flowers and animals and people. Walking through the halls, she saw paintings. These paintings were of the royal family. She stopped at one though. Looking at a little boy who was glaring in the picture. Glaring at her. The eyes followed hers. Turning away, she could see someone standing next to her. She trembled in fear.

Someone dressed in a black cloak was staring at her. Immediately, the person ran away. Trying to follow, she went to hallways and stairs. Until, she found herself in a large room. She had lost the person, who knows where. Breathing in air, she caught the scent of bread. But the room was filled with swords, shields and armor. Looking at the rolls of bread, she couldn't help but give in to temptation. As she reached for a roll of bread, she saw a hand covering hers. Her eyes darted to the person.

Immediately she ran. Her nightmare. But before she could escape, he had grabbed her. "Get away from me!" She screamed. Struggling out of his grasp. She screamed and struggled, not wanting him to touch her. But nothing helped. The prince was still holding her down.

"Would you calm down?"

-Flashback-

However, he was getting annoyed. "Get over here!" he ordered at me, thinking I would listen, except I did the exact opposite. I started wailing in sobs. As he got closer, I hugged my knees tighter. He got irritated. He just went up to me and quickly dragged me out.

"Listen to me, brat! I am your prince!" he yelled at me as we went up the front staircase, and letting everyone see. I tried to get out of his grasp. Getting more irritated, he stopped and grabbed my face into his hands, putting my face centimeters away. He stared directly in my eyes.

"Do as I say!"

-End of Flashback-

The young girl cried and screamed. She kicked and scratched her nails against him. The scratches on his arm were slightly bleeding. The stinging feeling of it didn't seem to affect him.

Somehow she got him to lower his hands towards her waist, making her arms free. His arms grew tighter on her waist, making her hard to breath. Reaching for the doors she grabbed the doorknob and turned it. When the door opened towards the hall, she screamed for help.

As on cue, servants had come immediately, watching the scene before their eyes. The prince was holding the princess.

"Please, help me!" She begged.

"Don't! I order you!" Syaoran ordered. The servants stopped midway and watched as the prince held down the screaming princess. It was a high price, listen the devil himself, or the innocent young girl?

Everyone left one by one. Sakura stared... they won't help her? "Why are you leaving me? Please, help me! I beg you!" No one listened, scared to defy their prince. A maid closed the door sadly, not wanting Sakura to get hurt. She watched sadly, as she cried.

Syaoran just wanted to talk to her. He wasn't going to do anything. Just talk. "Please, I just want to talk to you." He whispered to her.

She screamed as the door closed instantly. It was over, the prince got her, and the servants weren't going to help her. She could see a key through the key hold, making the door lock. Were these people insane?

"I am not going to hurt you!" Sakura began to calm down, what was the use?

Syaoran loosened the grip, but still not letting her go. Her She turned her head towards him, looking at him.

Sure he was handsome, her tears began to slowly stop. He wiped a tear from her face, showing he cared. Syaoran gulped, and inched his face closers to her. As his nose touched hers, she couldn't help but feel weak in the knees. She whimpered, not wanting this to happen. Knowing that she would regret once it happened.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you…" he whispered quietly. His lips were just a few centimeters away. Sakura didn't even know what he was doing to her. His hands were on her waist, still holding her. "I won't hurt you." he whispered on more time.

-Flashback-

"**No!" **Sakura yelled out as she saw the prince took out his dagger and saw blood trickle down. She just saw her mother's death before her eyes. She saw everything. "MAMA!" she yelled out and saw the prince drops her mother's body and turned towards her, his face was still expressionless. He stared at her, he then walked towards his horse.

His face was then burned into her mind. The face became a permanent memory in her mind.   
  
"Burn the house." 

-End of Flashback-

Mama… She pushed him away. Syaoran stumbled a few steps back, surprised. Sakura looked at him with pain. She was the girl, and that her mother was the one who he had killed.

Tears flowed once more. "You did." The auburn hair girl choked out. Yes. He did hurt her. Bits of her life when she was younger were coming back to her. He was the cause. The cause of it all.

The dark brown hair prince looked at her, what did he do? He walked closer to her, asking what he did wrong.

She went to the door and turned and twisted the knob. It wouldn't open. She banged the door with her fists and screamed. "Let me out of here! Someone! Get me out of here!"

She felt the grip of Syaoran. She pushed him away again, going behind a table.

"You killed her!" She pushed the table towards him, and again Sakura ran for the door. "Someone! Get me out of here! Meilin!" She screamed again.

* * *

"Why won't she let me see her?" he asked his cousin. He trembled of anger, he yelled at her, wanting to know why the girl did not let her see him at all. All he wanted to do was to get to know her. 

Meilin reached for him. "You can't." But he jerked away from her. The red eye girl felt hurt by his actions. '_He only wants her._' She frowned, this was just sad. Meilin didn't want him to want Sakura. He was supposed to be **_her _**fiancé. Remembering how she agreed to be his wife, that fateful night.

"Why? Why does she run from me?" he asked Meilin. As no response came, he ran out the door towards Sakura. Meilin stood there as the man that she loved ran away, towards her. Sure she was jealous. Who wouldn't be?

"He killed her mother." A male voice stated in the darkness. There sat in the old chair, was her uncle.

King Lian of Li.

Meilin watched as she saw her uncle sat on the old chair. "I know, uncle. Xiao Lang killed her family." Not in a sarcastic mood, she just couldn't help but hate him.

"He killed her mother, her family."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "You remember?" Sarcastically stated. Well duh, he killed so many people over the years.

"Yes, I remember. The question is, how do **_you _**know about this?" he whispered out in curiosity. Tapping his fingers on the armrest, it sounded as if he was waiting.

She didn't know what to say, she just remembered Wei telling her about this. But, wouldn't Wei die because of this? What would she say? "I heard you, talking to the advisors about this." She lied through her teeth. She didn't want Wei to die. He was like a second father to her.

"Oh, I see..." He sat there, continuing looking at the fireplace. Growing weak and tired. The two were in the study in complete silence, listening to the crackling of the fire.

"Uncle-"

"I knew, you had hated me. I just wanted you to know, that I thought of you as more of a daughter than a niece." He cut her off. It was time.

Meilin listened carefully to his words. He knew she had hated him? Walking towards him, she couldn't help but feel guilty of his words.

All these years, she had cursed him and spiting words behind his back. But right now, he was telling her that he thought of her as a daughter? A tear escaped, surprised by this, she touched her cheek. Feeling moisture, she cried more.

For the first time in years, she looked at him with sadness.

"I wanted you to marry, Xiao Lang. Because of my selfish reasons."

She looked at him questioningly. Making her engaged to Xiao Lang, was a selfish reason? "What are your selfish reasons?" She asked, hoping to get an answer. "Was killing-?"

"Yes. The victims of my kingdom that were killed were part of it. I didn't want the prophecy to come true."

"A prophecy?"

"She has the ring," he stated out worriedly. It was coming near. Coming too close. He didn't want it to come. Seeing the anxiety attack on her uncle. She screamed out asking. "Ring? What ring? What prophesy? What about Sakura? What are you talking about?"

So, Sakura is her name. He thought. He gripped the end of the armrest with his hands. The end was coming too close. "We're all going to die! We - are - all - going - to - die!" he stated angrily. The girl was the problem, it was all her fault.

She ran to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Uncle, stop it! Just tell me, what are you talking about!" She asked. Her eyes looked questioningly towards him. Breathing in sadly, he looked towards the young princess. The light of the fire behind Meilin shadowed his handsome face. Meilin looked dangerously at her uncle, knowing this was something horrible.

"The prophecy, of the end of the Li kingdom…."

****

A.N. 

Well well well. I was supposed to post this a couple of months back, but I was too lazy to do it. Hehehe. Anyways, I know it was kind of rushed, and blah blah blah. But some people wanna read this already. I kind of don't have anything to write.

The next chapter of this is all planned out and the next one after that. Hehehe. Almost done with this ficcy. Plus, thanx for reading this ficcy! Hehehe, I have many ideas for a new story I am working on, well I have three more stories. Okay, I tried to fix this scene thing and this is really irritating me. I have to go to the edit part and fix everything!

Review! I command you!


End file.
